Ghoul In Our Midst
by LetTheChaosEnsue
Summary: He was fine in this dimension, that was until Shield dragged him along for the ride. Now he has to deal with his new team members while dealing with his own problems. Did Fury know, apparently not. That's a first. One shot with possible drabbles to follow.
1. Ghoul on the Hellicarier

Hey yo, I recently fell into the Anime pool, and now... "I've fallen and I can't get out." I've watched probably about 10 series in the past month. This one came about because I wanted to see Kaneki get mad at Fury for not having all the information. Because I think it's funny. It's probably not the best written, but that's fine. It's written so I'm going to post it. Other crossovers from other Anime to follow.

If you're wondering about CCC, I'm almost done. OK? It will get finished!

Now... Disclaimer.

_Let The Chaos Ensue_

* * *

**Ghoul In Our Midst -**

* * *

Forced to come with the threat of experimentation dangling above his head, he followed the redhead onto a quinjet and sat on one of the seats lining the walls. Across from him, a stout man with glasses, reading files on a glass tablet.

Kaneki gripped his stomach and winced as his organs begged to be fed.

Natasha walked back to him and handed him an identical tablet. "Fury wants you to read up on the people who will be your teammates. This is Dr. Bruce Banner, he's going to help us locate the Tesseract."

"I'd rather not read," he said. Giving a blank stare at the woman.

"Miss Romanoff," Bruce started. "He can't be more than twenty… is he seriously apart of the Avengers Project?" He looked the kid across from him up and down.

Kaneki glanced down at his work uniform, he worked at a coffee house, and Natasha had come in and demanded he leave right then.

"Fury believes he's be an asset, and Mr. Ken, I suggest you do read it."

"Eigo wa watashinohaha kokugode wa arimasen." (English isn't my first language) He glared behind his white bangs.

The woman almost looked shocked, then she said. "Watahi o damashita kamo shiremasen." (Could've fooled me).

"Reading English gives me a headache. Besides," Kaneki continued. "I don't need to read it, I already know everything there is to know about this guy." He gestured to the man with his head.

"I highly doubt that," Bruce said sceptically.

"With the provided information, he's a very intelligent person. Given his scent," Kaneki paused, lifting his nose slightly. "He's flooded with enough radiation to kill about 50 people. Accounting that, he was probably in a terrible accident and the radiation has caused him to develop a more powerful side. He winced as you introduced him, but relaxed when you said that he was only finding the cube. He doesn't want to be used."

Bruce stared at him, jaw on the floor.

Natasha crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed, but Fury will still be mad if you don't do the reading."

"Fury can go to hell."

"You and Stark are gonna get along great," she scoffed and glared, then moved to the cockpit.

Kaneki tried to ignore the constant and growing rumble in his stomach, his hands were shaky from lack of nutrients, but luckily for Dr. Banner, he smelled absolutely repulsive thanks to all the radiation in his body.

"You ok?" Bruce asked.

He forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah, just haven't eaten in a while."

They landed soon, and Kaneki was glad for fresh air. He walked behind Natasha and Bruce, glaring at his coffee barista appearance. He still held to the glass tablet he'd been given, just in case.

"Kaneki Ken, I presume?" Steve Rogers asked with a friendly face, holding out a hand.

The boy smiled, taking the hand. "Just Kaneki, please."

"Steve Rogers."

Natasha walked up with an odd look in her eyes. "Kaneki, why don't you do here for the Captain that you did for Dr. Banner?"

He rolled his eyes, but scented the man. Immediately recoiling and holding his nose. "Gah! What the hell?"

Steve looked really confused, Natasha quirked a brow. "Analysis?"

The boy shook his head like a dog, holding his nose, rolling his shoulders, then dropping his hands. "How old are you?" He asked in disgust.

"... 93." Steve said slowly.

Kaneki looked at the assassin. "He reeks of chemicals, and his body is old. Even if he did somehow find the fountain of youth. You said captain? 93… World war two, super soldier. How's that?"

"Damn, I thought I had him," Natasha whispered.

"Did… did you smell me?" Steve asked, flustered.

"Files don't do you squat if you don't have the right information," Kaneki said. "Now I'm curious as to what you have on me. Steve?"

They began walking back inside to the bridge.

"They don't have much, that's for sure. A few AKA's that were pretty odd, but Eyepatch makes sense, and your real name. Regenerative abilities, labeled Extreem-high threat…" he looked at Kaneki stifling a laugh. "But I don't see it."

"This damned uniform," he cursed.

They went to the bridge, he didn't pay any mind. Though the scent of meat was starting to get to him. Pleasant aroma of healthy, hearty, agents. His stomach, once again grumbling painfully.

He tried to distract himself, he lifted his shirt to his nose, taking in the scent of coffee. It stilled his nerves, though only slightly.

Coming out of his thoughts, the bridge was in chaos and agent Hill dragged him to a small room filled with weapons. "Get changed and take your pick," she handed him a uniform and ran off.

He rolled his eyes and stripped his damned uniform. Pulling on the tight black suit, practically growling at it. One piece kevlar, and no hole for his lower back or shoulders. His kagune wouldn't be able to pierce this. Damn Fury. He didn't even let him change out of his work clothes, or grab his mask.

He also didn't know how to use any of these weapons, no swords, no knives… guns and tasers. That's what they had. He scowled and walked off, pocketing his eyepatch, joining the captain and Natasha on the quinjet.

…

The uniform was too tight, he couldn't fight proportly. He couldn't produce his Kagune. And the man he was fighting, smelled of bitter ice.

He was hungry, and already lacking in strength.

He lunged forward, punching the man to the ground after Cap's shield bounced off of him. He was thrown to the side and smashed his back into a concrete planter, vision going blurry. He listened as heavy metal music rang through the air, and Ironman finally got Loki to back down.

Cap had the god, and Tony walked over to him and helped him up. "Hand to hand with a god, and you almost came out on top, nice job, kid."

Kaneki scowled, shaking his head. "This uniform almost got me killed. I'm not allowed the right movements to fight, and I can't use my best weapon in this. If Fury is so smart, he should've let me get my own uniform before dragging me here dressed as barista in an apron."

"You really don't want to be here, do you?" Steve said as they loaded the jet.

"It was here, or be hunted, captured, and experimented on by SHIELD."

Slowly, three solemn heads turned toward Natasha. Her head down, almost ashamed. "He's a high level threat for a reason," she defended.

Kaneki shook his head, gripping his stomach in pain. Trying not to show it. "I'm a higher level threat then you could hope to imagine! And where I come from, there are people higher than me. And I've beat them. I don't know how I ended up here, but I was trying to make the best of it and you just got in the way! I haven't _hurt __**ANYONE**_!" He screamed. "I've done nothing illegal. All I wanted to do was live… but just like the CCG. You couldn't leave it alone."

Everyone was quiet for a moment till the ship flashed, lighting running through the sky. Loki tensed.

"What's wrong with you?" Steve asked.

"Scared of a little lightning?" Natasha asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."

The back burst open, and before the rest of them knew it, Loki was gone. The scent lingering in the air was the first, abnormal, yet sweet smelling anyway. The aroma peeking his hunger, causing him to lurch forward, gripping his stomach. He could feel his kakugan making itself prominent.

The raging winds however, dispelled the scent quickly. He huffed, on the ground, panting and covered in sweat. Tony and Steve asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine!" He raged, forcing his eye back to normal before looking at them. "We need to go after them."

Tony nodded and blasted out the back. The captain grabbed a parachute and headed for the back. "There's only one god, ma'm. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

"You got a tracer?" Kaneki asked. Catching a small black box that was tossed to him. Then he ran out the back, sans parachute and angled his body to where he saw a light show. Blowing past Captain America.

Timing it perfectly, he spread his arms, slowing his decent, then landed silently on the forest ground. Speed notwithstanding, he landed like a pro.

By the time he got to the other's the fighting had stopped, half the forest was leveled, and Thor was covered in mud and dirt.

Kaneki both blessed and cursed his scent being covered. He was starving, and he was gonna kill Fury for not thinking ahead. Some spy he was.

…

Kanaki sat at the table, clutching his stomach. He was trying to pay attention, but he couldn't. Back in his barista clothes, because the kevlar uniform was suffocating, and the scent of coffee was the only thing keeping him sane, well. That and…

"_1000… 993… 986…" _By the time Tony arrived it was… "776… 769…"

Tony announced himself by saying loudly. "It means that the portal won't collapse on itself like it did for SHIELD." He didn't know what it was, but his confidant and arrogant voice pulled him out of his counting.

"Woah, we have another eye patch, what's with that? And why is there a kid here?" Tony said. "I mean, I've done the reading. But he's, what, gonna do our coffee runs?"

The others thought he might retaliate, but Kaneki just grinned. "You're very right Tony… Can I call you Tony?" The man nodded, kinda shocked his prod doesn't get him riled up. "In fact, can I just go home now?"

"Not a chance," agent Hill said. "Unless you'd like the alternative."

The boy glared.

"Kaneki, what about Stark?" Natasha asked.

"You're going to keep doing this?" She nodded. The boy huffed and walked over to Tony, he lifted the man's arm and drew a long scent. The latter freaking out slightly, though unable to get out of his grip.

Chills ran down his spine as his hunger grew with the scent, until a metallic scent reached his nose, and he shoved the man's arm away. He sighed and walked back to his chair. "Tony Stark, AKA Ironman, genius, billionaire, arrogant but funny. His blood is tainted with the scent of technology and liquor. But he's easy to peg, seeing as he's a public figure."

"True, not a challenge," she frowned.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't in the file… why did he smell me? I feel violated."

"He did us too," Steve said.

"Life story and he didn't do the reading," Bruce added.

"You'd be surprised what the sense of smell can tell you, and as far as I'm aware, not a single being on this planet has a better sense of smell than me."

Tony nodded then walked around the screens. "That man is playing Galiga, he thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." He then grunted, then paused and covered his eye looking at the screens. "How does Fury do this… actually, kid… how do you do with the eyepatch.

"I turn. And call me kid again and I'll bite your fingers off," Kaneki said, tone solid. Hungrier by the minute.

"_Kaneki_," Natatsha bit.

The others only laughed at his 'joke'.

The boy couldn't help but tilt his head and grin, albeit a tad sadistically. Their laughter faded a bit.

"Why Miss Romanoff, they don't know do they?"

She shifted in her seat, straightening. "It's classified information, and a need to know basis."

"No," he sang. "That's not it. That's definitely not it." He looked at the others, both confused, and Tony looking slightly amused. "Fury didn't put it in the file on purpose, because it would make these _heros_ uncomfortable to work with someone like me. Or maybe it's a pity, he didn't want them looking down on me, or to be afraid? No that's not it," he paused. "Oh no, I know what it is. It's because they would _never_ work with someone like me."

"What's he talking about?" Steve asked.

"Why dear captain… I'm a…"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Agent Hill had their attention, her gun aimed at Kaneki's chest.

The other Avengers scrambling forward and freezing when Kaneki did nothing but spit his own blood. Still standing, he glared at the woman.

"Why would you do that?!" Tony marched forward.

Steve stared at her horrified. "He's just a kid."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bruce yelled.

"That was uncalled for." Natasha said.

"I do not understand," Thor said.

A dark chuckle rang through the bridge. "Guys, it's fine. Really it is. Shield thinks they know what's going on with me. But in truth, they don't. And it's just _eating_ them alive. But I can't be killed, trust me, countless have tried."

Kaneki sat back down, his white cafe shirt was stained in blood, his stomach still throwing a fit. The other members glaring at Agent Hill.

He caught sounds of the conversation. Thermonuclear astrophysics… reading… heat the cube… green rage monster.

His own, half human blood, was beginning to smell good. He had to get out of here. He broke out of his thoughts at Fury's voice… Just the person he wanted to see.

Standing, his chair sliding back, tumbling from the force. He slammed his hands down on the table in front of him, cracking the high tech glass. "Fury, take me home!"

The man looked at him like he was stupid. "I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Why not? I'm not quitting, but you're uniforms suck, I need my own. I don't have my mask, and I'm _starving."_

Cautiously, he continued. "It's the end of the month. You shouldn't be hungry."

"I know you've been watching my patterns, but you obviously weren't paying close enough attention. I haven't eaten since last month, it's been _seven weeks_." He growled.

The men on the team gasped. Fury took an almost scared step back.

"How are you still alive?" Tony asked.

"You should've eaten two weeks ago!" Fury said.

"Yeah, well I haven't. I've been called into work at night so many times it would make your head spin. And for some reason, no one's comited suicide, and no one's been murdured. Then you bring me here, don't even give me time to register what's going on, and you're putting your whole crew at risk because _I'm_ here!"

Fury opened his mouth to say something, but Kaneki was on a roll.

"You think Loki, or the Hulk are the most dangerous things on board? You're dead wrong. The most dangerous thing here is me when I'm hungry. And I'm _starving_."

"Can we get some food for the boy?" Thor yelled.

Kaneki shook his head. "That won't work, your food is revolting, disgusting, my body would reject it and I'd just throw it up. Fury seems to think my eating habits are choice, don't you?"

"Well who in their right mind would eat what you do?" Fury said, crossing his arms.

"A ghoul."

"A what?" Everyone echoed.

"Director Fury, you've got a radiation filled scientist slash rage monster. A larger than life billionaire with a metal heart. A god. Assassin. And a super soldier. And you've got me, I'm a ghoul. Call me what you want in your files, but I'm not human, and I'm not a _Cannibal_."

"I'm sorry you eat what now?" Steve said.

Kaneki pulled off his eyepatch, and looked at everyone carefully. Forcing his Kakugan, they all gasped. "I eat humans," he turned back to fury. "Now get me a damned cup of coffee, and take me home! Before I eat you or someone else."

Fury flinched, though it wasn't visible. "I can't do that." He said. Getting worried looks from everyone around him. "I'll have someone pick up you're costume and mask from your apartment, Stark, will you please escort Kaneki Ken to his room. Someone get him some coffee."

They left the room and panicked shouts rang in the directors ears. "Disgraceful, not to mention disgusting." Thor said.

Steve looked disterbed. "Sir, is it the best to have someone like him on a team of '_heros'_?"

"What the hell kind of a person eats another person!" Banner yelled.

"Enough!" Fury yelled. "I came across Kaneki a while ago. We traced several dismembered and cleaned bones to him."

"He said he's never hurt anyone," Steve said. Angry at having been lied to.

"He hasn't, not for food at least" Natasha said. "Like he said, suicide and merdur victims. He hasn't broken any laws, hasn't harmed any living, or innocent person. Other than his choice of food, he's completely normal. Well, that and he drinks enough coffee to kill someone."

"I didn't know he wasn't human, and I don't know what a ghoul is. But we know for a fact, he values life," Fury said

"He just threatened to eat you," Banner said.

"He eats, once a month. One person. He's never killed for a meal though. He's figured all the places people go to comit suicide, and the places murdurers hide bodies. His threat was empty."

"If I hadn't eaten in two months I'd threaten to eat someone too." Thor said.

…

Kaneki scowled, he gripped his stomach. Counting down out loud.

"You said you'd bite my fingers off… you weren't kidding."

He walked slowly, following Tony. "I wasn't, but I wouldn't. Your blood is tainted, like I said earlier. So is Banner's and Captin's…" his stomach growled louder as a few agents walked by, his body trying to follow them for the meal. Focusing, he cracked his pointer finger with his thumb.

"So you're not gonna eat me? That's good, my face is two beautiful to eat."

Kaneki rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why Fury wants me here."

"Because if you're as strong as you say," Stark said. "Then we're gonna need your help."

They arrived at the room set aside for Kaneki, hot coffee waiting inside. He rushed forward and grabbed it, taking a steaming gulp. He basically collapsed to the floor, knees to his chest, his body shaking. "You don't seem to mind," Kaneki said.

"It's weird, but you managed to make Fury piss himself so I have to give you credit where it's due."

Kaneki laughed. "I really like you, you're funny…" He sighed. Lips trembling. "I've got a huge favor to ask, because I really shouldn't go anywhere near anyone with good blood or flesh."

"Can't promise anything," Tony replied.

"Could you talk to Fury or someone, maybe bring me some fresh blood?" he gave a half hearted snort. "Or if you can find a John Doe in the morg?" He said with an odd smile.

"I'll see what I can do," Tony said walking out.

…

He'd already counted down past zero three times, four seconds a number. "334… 327… 320…" The door to his room opened, Tony came in with another cup of coffee a bag full of blood, the man holding it at arms length away from him.

"It's warm... " he said, almost gagging.

Kaneki almost jumped from the spot on the floor, but held himself still. "Slide it over," he forced out. At this point, he almost didn't care that Tony's blood could probably give him lead poisoning. He was starving, and didn't trust himself near the man.

Tony set the bag on the floor and slid it over to him, then did the same with a pocket knife. Then sat on the chair opposite the boy.

Almost savagely, Kaneki snatched the bag from the floor, cut the corner and chugged half the bag before taking a deep breath, holding the bag like it was his saving grace.

"Is that coffee for me?" He asked a wide eyed Stark, the man nodded. Carefully walking closer and handing him the coffee. Staring in abject horror as he poured the drink into the bag.

Then Kaneki began casually taking drinks from it.

"You know, it's rude to watch a ghoul eat."

Coming out of his stupor, Tony replied. "In all technicality, you're drinking."

The boy smiled and nodded. "Fair point."

"I've got a question though."

He took a big gulp of the mixture then accidentally smeared it on his face. "Shoot."

"You keep counting, backwards, minus seven. Why?"

He frowned, taking another drink. "Do you want retract you question, or do you want nightmares?"

"I've seen a lot kid…" he froze. "Uh, I mean… I'd like to know why."

He took a deep breath before chugging the rest of the bag then discarding it in a nearby bin. "1000 - 7. The sequence changes and you have to think about each next answer. It gives the mind something to focus on instead of say pain, or hunger. Do you know what Mary Antuonette's disease is?"

"Turns your hair white, caused from extreme stress or trauma."

"My hair used to be black," he said. "I was kidnapped, because I share the scent of another Ghoul. This man, Jason, was tortured for years by an organization that kills ghouls. I'm not sure if you could call him sane, but his torturer told him to count backwards from 1000, by seven.

"Jason, then became my torturer. Cutting off my fingers and toes, over and over. Pulling out my eyes, sticking insects in my body and letting them crawl around. The whole time, having me count down from 1000 by seven." He gave a dark laugh, held up his hand and cracked his first finger. "Now I'm stuck with this filthy habit.

"One thousand minus seven, by some miracle I'm still sane after all of that," he let his head flop to the side, his bangs falling in his eyes. "Well, somewhat sane. No human turned ghoul can truly be called sane."

"I'm sorry? Human _turned_ Ghoul."

Kaneki nodded. "It's been… three years since the accident with Rize. We were on a date, she tried to eat me, a bunch of steel beams fell on top of her. The doctor, a psycho, took her organs and put them in me. And that's how you get an artificial ghoul. As you saw before, only one of my eyes are kakugen."

"Are there more ghouls?"

"As far as I'm aware, no."

"But you just said…"

"I know." he interrupted. "But honestly, I have no idea how I got here. And by here I mean, America. I've researched people and places, organizations, things like that from where I'm from and none of them exist. I don't know how I got here, but as far as I'm aware, there are no more ghouls."

Stark nodded, then stood up. "I've got to help Banner with locating the tesseract. You're looking a bit better, do you want to come?"

"Considering both of your guys' blood makes me want to hurl as bad as regular food, sure." He walked out and started heading down the hall, Tony following.

"That's a compliment, right?"

"Hmmm… not really. It's more like, if I ate Banner I might die from radiation. And you'd just taste like metal. So it's more a comment on how you're inedible compared to the rest of the people on this ship."

They walked past a woman in a tight fighter jumpsuit, and both boy's heads followed.

"Like her for example," he said, breathing in the air as she passed. "Rigorous training, eats healthy, good fat to meat ratio… I mean muscle."

"I'm not sure if you're creepy or cool."

"A ghoul's nose knows," he shrugged. "We can even pick out a singular person in a busy city if we have their scent memorized."

"So if you were human before… wasn't it gross or weird eating…"

"Human?"

"Don't say it like we're a meat variety."

"Yeah, and I almost starved to death and nearly ate my best friend. I had some ghouls taking care of me, they knocked me out and shoved the meat down my throat. Human food makes me sick, the flavor is absolutely repulsive. For some reason though, ghouls can have coffee. Which is why I work at a coffee house."

Tony nodded, and they entered the lab. Dr. Banner stiffening at Kaneki's presence.

They started spouting science, and Kaneki sat quietly in the corner, murmuring numbers to himself. Then Tony poked him with a small stick, zapping him.

"Hey!" Steve yelled, coming in. "Are you nuts?"

"You really do have a lid on it," Stark said.

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are," he pointed the stick at the Captain.

The ghoul couldn't help but laugh from his corner.

"What is he doing here?" Steve snapped.

"The thought of him counting backwards in his room alone wasn't funny, so I brought him with me." Tony said, popping a blueberry in his mouth.

"Is threatening the safety of everyone on this ship funny to you?"

"You worry too much Captain," Kaneki said in a dark tone. "We monsters have more control than you think, no offense doc."

"No, it's fine," Banner said.

"You shouldn't be around other people, you belong in an asylum," Steve pointed out.

"Wait until you see my mask," Kaneki ginned and stood. He walked toward the group. "Look Cap, I can go ten weeks without eating before I completely lose my shit. I can spend eight of those ten weeks around other humans, regardless if I'm exhausted or not. Week six is when everyone around me starts smelling absolutely delicious… except you three. Five is when I start counting. Four is when the pain starts. But if I've eaten recently… a nice full _body_ meal. That's when you don't want to piss me off."

"You're at seven now?" Banner asked.

"Yes, but I just drank a pint of fresh blood, thanks to whoever gave that out, so I'll be good for another few hours before the pain comes back."

"I think we're losing sight, you guys need to focus on the problem," Steve said.

"You think I'm not?" Stark said. "Why did Fury call us in, why now, why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation if I don't have all the variables."

"You think he's hiding something."

"Captain, he's a spy, he is _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging the kid."

"What did I say?" Kaneki grinned at him, regarding being called 'kid'.

"You said I'd be a disgusting meal," he retorted.

The boy nodded. "Fair point."

"What do you think Banner?" Steve asked.

They kept talking about some stuff, Kaneki zoned out until Stark stated he'd hacked Shield.

"Oh and you're all about style, aren't you?"

"Of us in the room which is; A, wearing a spangly outfit; and B, not of use."

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you." Banner said.

"Just find the cube," Steve said. Then left.

"You like style?" Tony turned to the Kaneki.

He grinned maliciously. "Like I told the Captain, wait until you see my mask."

Kaneki had received his suit and mask, and he was in a nearby room when the explosion knocked out one of the engines. His mask gripped tightly in his hand, he ran out, stuffing it in the compartment between his shoulder blades.

"Kaneki!" Fury yelled when he saw him. "You're on hulk duty, get him off the ship!"

He nodded and jumped down to where he saw Banner running off, helping Natasha get free. "I've got Hulk, get out of here."

Quickly, he found the nearest wall and started feeling for weak points. As soon as he found the place he wanted, he put a big X on it with his Kagune, then left to find the hulk.

He needed hulk mad, and he needed his attention to be on Kaneki. So he did the most logical thing and towel whipped him with one of his extra limbs. As soon as he had his attention, he pulled his Kagune back into his body, not wanting them to get torn or smashed.

"Come get me ya big green idiot!" he yelled. As soon as Hulk was following him he led him back to the X, got him to punch it and fall out… though not before taking Kaneki with him.

He sighed as he felt the hulk swing him around in the air as they fell, then toss him so hard he thought he'd passed his terminal velocity, the hulk and helicarrier vanishing from sight.

When he hit the ground, he knocked out several trees, being bashed around and demolishing them. Leaving a two mile long crater in his wake. Instead of moving, he laid there for a few hours before he called to have shield come pick him up.

He sat at the table with a few of the others, Steve and Tony, the group was solemn. An agent they all cared about had died. He didn't know him, but he was still gonna be respectful as Fury gave his spill.

"Phill colson died, still believing in that idea. In heros," Fury finished.

Tony stood abruptly and left.

"Well, it's an old-fashioned notion."

Kaneki stood, eyes sharp. "No, it's not. I may not like you, but you have my help, ultimatum included or no. Loki has crossed the line."

"And what line is that," Steve glared. "Because from where I'm sitting, you cross the line every time you eat."

"The line he crossed was going after people I care about," he bit. "Whether you like me or not is your choice, but I don't let those I keep company around get hurt. Not without repercussions."

…

With all the destruction, and explosions, there were several mangled bodies, beyond the point of recognition. Reluctantly, Fury let Kaneki have his fill.

He came out of the morg to face Tony. "Come on kid, let's go."

He quickly did his best to clean the blood from his face, but his mouth was still watering from his fill. And the blood inside his mouth was clearing too slowly.

They walked toward the launch bay and met up with Natasha, Steve, and a third he didn't know.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"My name's Kaneki, AKA Eyepatch. You?"

"Clint, AKA Hawkeye. Welcome aboard."

"Kid, I'd like to ask… why is there a giant hole in the back of your suit?" Tony said.

"Kagune, it's the ace up my sleeve that I couldn't use on Loki because of the other suit. I couldn't use it through the kevlar."

"What the hell is a Kagune?" Clint asked.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see," he smirked.

…

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki said, watching Tony as he took a sip of his drink

"The Avengers," Tony said. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. _Earth's mightiest heroes,_ type of thing"

"Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins; a cannibal, who isn't a cannibal, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"I'm sorry, did you say Cannibal?"

"Yeah, he's got this weird eye… anyways. It's not a great plan, because when they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army," he says.

"We have a Hulk."

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"We also have a Kaneki on a full stomach, but you're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned sure we'll avenge it."

…

The battle was in full swing, but even his teammates had to stop for a second to stare as soon as he pulled out his Kagune. He began bashing, throwing, and stabbing the Chautari and knocking them out of the air. With his mask on, his kakugan glowing and dark veins stretching across his face.

"What the hell are those?!" Clint yelled.

"My kagune," he said, voice muffled by his mask. Though just being looked at by him while wearing the mask gave the archer chills. "You weren't there for it, but I'm not human. Get over it."

…

Through the fight, when things were getting bad, he had his kagune ripped out several times. Painful as it was, he kept fighting stronger than the rest. He was used to being shot at, stabbed through the gut, being ripped apart. This was just another normal day for him.

…

They all stood around Tony and waited for him to wake up, when Hulk roared he let out a gasp of breath, and the young man launched himself at Tony. "Thank hell you're alive."

"Don't get sappy on me kid," Tony coughed.

"Don't call me kid," he laughed.

…

SHAWARMA

"Ok… here's what I want to know." Tony said with a full mouth. "Kaneki, what the hell was coming out of your back?"

"My Kagune, think of it as a predatory organ. I'm strong as I am, just being a ghoul, but when I release my kagune, I'm even faster, stronger, more resilient."

"Speaking of resilience, I could've sworn I saw chautari stabbing their whole arms through you," Natasha said. "You're not dead."

Kaneki burst out in hysterics, once he settled down he wiped a tear from his eye and spoke. "None of you, would ever survive a ghoul fight. Getting stabbed through the chest is an occupational hazard."

"You're regenerative abilities must be off the charts," Clint mentioned, taking a bite of his food.

That damned sadistic smirk showed up again. "In the space of ten days, I had my fingers and toes repeatedly cut off, then they would regrow. Had a man shove a chinese red-headed centipede in my ear. Eyes ripped out. He was trying to break me, but it didn't work." He cracked his first finger and looked at the others. "Then I broke my chains, took a bite of him. Tortured him and ate his kagune."

"Then you are, indeed," Thor said. "A cannibal."

Slowly he nodded. "For a while there, but it does unsavory things to my body, and even worse to my mind."

"Wait…" Clint said. "Hold up. You took a bite of him?!"

"He didn't read the briefing, did he?" Natasha said.

"Not that that information was on there," Tony said.

"Should we tell him, or let him find out the hard way?" Banner smiled.

"I could give him a real good hint," Kaneki said. The others all nodded and he gave the other a once over. "Clint, you'd be a delicious snack. Good blood, nice muscles, I bet you eat good too."

"What are you… trying to date me?" He asked, looking slightly repulsed.

Thor slapped his hand down on the man's shoulder. "No my friend, he's sizing you up for his meal."

Clint paled, shrinking in his seat. "Oh."

"Don't worry, I won't eat you unless you're dead first."

"I hope never in a million years that you eat any of us."

"I won't, even if the situation came down to it… I'd eat myself before eating you."

None of them really knew how to feel about it.

"Anyways, can we talk about that mask though?" Tony said

Kaneki slipped it on, forcing his Kagune.

"If a dove (government inspector) saw your face you're pretty much done for. So we wore masks to hide our identities. Because only one of my eyes turns red, I kept the other covered. That way I wouldn't get targeted. After a while, I became well known, they called me Eyepatch. The white hair looks way better than it did with the black."

"You do have style," Tony said.

"That mask is going to give us all nightmares," Clint said.

"Is that… a zipper?"

Kaneki unzipped it and chomped his teeth together. "I can't take my mask off if I'm eating, it defeats the point."

"Ugh… ew!"

"That's nasty, Kaneki"

"That image is forever seared in my brain!"

He laughed and leaned back. "Get over it, besides. It's not like you will ever see me eat."

…

Kaneki got fired for up and leaving with no notice, but he didn't really care. He soon moved into Avengers tower, and Tony bought the best coffee beans the world had to offer. He was gonna get another job soon, but first he just wanted to relax.

-END-

* * *

-Possible drabbles to follow-

Please R&R


	2. Dinner With A Ghoul

I honestly didn't think this would be so popular, and it was really just supposed to be a one shot, but since you all asked for more, I had a funny idea.

Disclaimer, Enjoy, and...

_Let the Chaos Ensue_

* * *

**Dinner with a Ghoul**

* * *

"Kaneki, I have a business partner coming for dinner with the Avengers tonight. Problem is, he wants all of us there, but if you're not eating it will look weird. And I know that neither Shield, or you wants it public knowledge that you're..."

"Stop right there, Tony." He said, cutting him off. "Set a plate for me, I'll be at the dinner table."

Kaneki was reading a book in his room, it alone was larger than his last apartment. A fridge and a private elevator had been installed not long after he moved in. A full wall was covered in floor to ceiling bookcases. He had his bed, desk, and half of the room was balcony.

"And also, what's the rule about entering my room?"

Tony had burst in with his concerns over dinner without knocking. The boy was lying on his bed and looked up from his book to hear the man's rant.

"First of all, it's your room in _my_ tower. Second, 'always knock unless you want to see something truly disturbing and nightmare inducing that will most likely cause you to hurl at the sight.'"

Kaneki gave a smirk of victory, he'd said it only once. And now his teammates had the 'rule' forever seared into their heads, but that was after Clint had walked in on the ghoul dismembering his latest meal, blood smeared across the epoxy floor and all over Kaneki. Needless to say, the archer had nightmares for the next month and had immediately lost his lunch on Kaneki's floor. Then proceeded to run away, hand over his mouth for it seemed breakfast wanted to make a second appearance as well.

"Right, just be glad I was only reading. Who's coming anyways?"

"A representative from Capitol Hill, Jamie Ward. He wants to see us off duty functioning like a bunch of… eh…"

"Functioning adults that don't get into pointless squabbles?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

Tony drew his hand down his face, expressing an exaggerated sigh. "Yeah, that."

"Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, now let's just hope that Thor has his table manners suitable for a 'family' dinner."

Kaneki grinned and nodded. "When will he be here?"

"5:30, dinner starts at six."

"I'll be down at 5:25, dressed nicely to brew coffee. See you then," he said.

Tony nodded and turned to leave, only to be stopped by Kaneki.

"Uh… Tell no one to bug me for the next couple of hours, kay?"

"Keep your nastiness you yourself," he said before leaving. The ghoul gave a dark laugh before he went back to his book.

…

In a clean white button up, and black jeans, Kaniki stood behind the Island making the best coffee in New York. Not a few minutes later, Steve and Tony walked in ushering in a well dressed man in a dark blue suit, grey shirt and a tasteful floral tie.

"And this is Kaneki Ken, making the best coffee you will ever taste," Tony bragged.

"Hello Sir," he said. Holding out his hand and shaking the other man's

"Please, call me Jamie," he smiled. _A bit too polite for a politician_, Kaneki thought.

"Why don't we go sit down in the lounge, Dinner will be ready in a bit." Steve said, leading the man to their sitting area.

Kaneki soon brought the hot mugs on a tray with cream and sugar for the others and placing it on the coffee table, then taking his own cup.

Sitting down next to Natasha and Clint on the couch, Bruce was in a lone chair, with Captain, Tony, on the opposite couch. Their guest in another chair. Thor stood behind the couch with a mug in his hand.

"So, I understand Samuel Wilson, AKA Falcon, has joined your team?"

"Yes," Steve replied. "However, he is still settling his own affairs. Sam will be moving into Avengers Tower within the next week."

Jamie nodded before taking a sip of the coffee, before his eyes went wide. "Damn," he gasped.

"What? What is it?" Bruce panicked.

"I've never had coffee this good," the man said. "How is it possible for it to taste this good?" he looked to Kaneki.

He shrugged, his white hair, that had been combed back for the night, fell slightly in his face. "You get pretty good at making something when it's your livelihood."

"That's right, you worked at a coffee house before you were brought in for the Avengers Initiative," he said nodding. "Your file is incredibly small, do you mind telling me about yourself?"

While the others all stiffened, Kaneki only smiled.

"I was born and raised in Japan, my mother was such a hard worker she literally worked herself to death. I never knew my father. Both my mother and my aunt were abusive, so as soon as I turned 18, I moved to Japan with my best friend and started school…"

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good, but you're an Avenger, why? Your file has three names, and some previous affiliations. It marks you as Extreme-high threat. I want to know why."

"You want to know why I'm labeled extreme-high threat?"

"Yes," Jamie said, taking another sip. "And maybe how to make a cup of coffee this good."

"You know, I think dinner is about ready," Tony said. Desperately trying to avoid _that_ conversation.

"Alright, we shall move this discussion to the dining room," he said.

As they walked Kaneki walked past Tony and whispered. "Hey, stop panicking. I can handle this."

They all sat in their respective seats, a plate of food in front of each of them. On all of the avengers minds was that one time Clint thought it would be funny to shove a hand full of chocolate cake in Kaniki's mouth when he wasn't paying attention.

The ghoul immediately wretched, racing to the sink and vomiting. When he turned back to Clint, his kakugan was present and a snarl on his lips.

He'd picked Hawkeye up with his Kagune and thrown him on the couch like a rag doll. Mind you, he wasn't thrown gently, more like a football.

So when one of the staff served him his food, and Kaneki smiled and thanked him, they were all worried and confused. Especially as they saw the disguised disgust on his face at the delicious aroma of the steak dinner set before them.

Calmly, and somehow as if it was normal, he cut into the steak and bit it off his fork. Chewing, and swallowing. Every single one of them with their eyes on him, except Jamie, who was watching the confusion.

"What's gotten into you all? You look as if you've never seen the boy eat."

"Well, I guess you could say we ha…"

"I have a strict diet I normally follow, and I normally don't eat while the others are present." Kaneki said. "Though I do make exceptions for special meals when we have guests such as yourself."

Jamie smiled at that and continued with his own food. "My, I do believe you are the most polite of the group."

Kaneki grinned (that one grin). "Well then Jamie, you would be sorely mistaken."

"He's rude."

"Loud."

"Disgusting, honestly."

"He's a sadistic little bastard."

"Overreacts."

"I swear, I've never seen someone consume more caffeine in my life in the period he does in a week."

"I like him," Tony smiled.

Steve turned to the man with a dank expression. "That's because all those words to describe him, can also describe you."

It took quite a lot for Kaneki to not burst into hysterics, but he'd promised he'd be on his best behavior.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Anyways, back to what we were discussing before. Kaneki, why…"

"Why I'm extreme-high threat," parroted, nodding. "Well, like I said. I moved to Tokyo with my best friend. Some things happened that are really just a pain to discus lead up to my own human experimentation."

Jamie spit out his cyder, eyes wide. "WHAT?!"

"Human experimentation… Clint said, I… I didn't even…"

"Well of course none of you know, except Tony. So yes, human experimentation. After a bout of extreme tourture and trauma, I joined a terrorist group that… calm down," he said as the politician's eyes bulged and he sucked in a breath to yell. "Yes, I was a terrorist for a while. We targeted a specific organization called the CCG, they slaughtered anyone who… how can I put this."

He paused for a moment. "There was a community of individuals, a different race if you will, we were hidden through Tokyo, trying to live normally. Aogiri and I, we were doing our best to make things better for these people, and in general just trying to make the CCG doves' lives hell.

"In the matter of a few months I became one of the most wanted individuals in Tokyo, maybe even Japan. We had this big fight between the two, a fight in which I was on either side. I simply wanted to protect those who had protected me after my experimentation.

"I was injured in a fight against a man who wouldn't leave me alone," Kaneki laughed. "It was hilarious, he couldn't figure out why I wasn't killing him."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, food barely touched. None of them had heard this part of Kaneki's life. He'd only been there a few months.

"I had blacked out, woke up to my best friend, who had dragged me away from the fight, afterward he… he died." Kaneki cracked his first finger before continuing. "I was sick of all the fighting, so I walked up to the very people who wanted to kill me with his body in my arms. Facing the most dangerous CCG Investigator, we… fought, I think. I think he might have won. He might have killed me, I'm honestly not sure."

"How can you be unsure?" Thor asked.

Kaneki shrugged. "I blacked out, and I woke up in America."

"That… that's it?" Steve blurted.

"That's quite the story," Jamie said. "However, I don't recall the name of a Japanese terrorist group called Aogiri, or any organization called the CCG. let alone any racial battles in recent years. And that still doesn't tell me why you're so dangerous."

Kaneki took another bite of his food and waited a minute to swallow, then looked at the man. He stood from his chair, walked over to one of the kitchen drawers and walked back to the man, handing him a loaded gun. "Shoot me."

His eyes went wide with the gun in his hand. "You want me to what?"

"Shoot me. Right now. Unload the whole clip if you would like?"

"I… I won't do that…"

Kaneki grinned, sadistic as ever. "That's fine, I wouldn't expect a capitalist pig such as yourself to be anything more than a coward. Can even shoot someone when he's told. Some puppet you are."

He picked up his steak knife, grinning at the other's horrified looks. He took the knife and jammed it into his side. The blade shattering and falling to the floor with a chorus of metallic rings.

"So, are you going to shoot me or what?"

Jamie, now mad, aimed the gun and shot Kaneki once dead in the chest. Blood soaked his shirt slightly, he removed it and wiped his chest clean, no bullet wound in sight. "That's one reason," Kaneki said. "Would you like me to demonstrate further?"

His teammates were shaking their heads violently, but Jamie responded other ways. "Yes, a healing factor doesn't warrant your threat level."

He nodded and left the room, coming back with a clean shirt and sat down at the table, and began eating. Once again, all eyes on him.

"Well?" Jamie said.

"The staff has made a very nice meal for us, I think we should finish it. After all, you came here to see if we could function as a unit, _correct_? Anyways, when we are done, we can move down to the training room. There isn't room here for me to 'demonstrate', I also don't want Tony yelling at me for ruining his house… again."

The scowl on his face only grew, but Jamie continued his questions for the others until they had finished. Kaneki only ate a small portion of his food before he laid his fork and knife across each other so the staff would take it away.

"Now, may we go to this, training room?"

The Avengers glarred, and they slowly were gaining a knowledge of what tonight was really about.

Kaneki smiled as though nothing was wrong. "Yes, but you'll have to excuse me, I need to grab something from my room." He paused and looked at his teammates. "If you would go and show him where it is_?_"

Steve nodded. "Sure, Kaneki. Jamie, if you'll follow me. Everyone…"

Kenki left for his room, once inside, he ran to his bathroom, shoving his hand down his throat and forcing up the dinner he'd just eaten. In truth, he'd eaten more then he planned to, but pausing to eat was pissing Mr. Ward off so he kept doing it.

Natasha had followed Kaneki, frowning when she heard the retching sounds produced from the bathroom, she ran inside and found him bend over the toilet. She noticed the redness of his knuckles and frowned, walking forward.

"Kaneki, are you ok?"

He scoffed, then nodded with an odd. "You wouldn't know, but this is normal. Typical Ghoul behavior, actually. We wouldn't be able to go unnoticed in society if we were never seen eating."

She nodded with a frown. "How could you handle the taste?"

His eyes flashed across the toilet, and she glanced inside the bowl.

"You swallowed whole."

"Yeah, I just pretended to chew."

"You're really good at that," she said.

He nodded. "I've got to eat something else before I come down. Tell everyone to get ready for a 'surprise attack'," he said with finger quotes.

She smirked and nodded. "Don't take long, and make sure you clean up beforehand too. We don't need him knowing you're 'not a cannibal'."

…

"When is he coming?" The man asked impatiently.

"He had to change his clothes, he'll be down in a second," Natasha said.

The lights dimmed without warning, and Jamie Ward tensed. "What was that? What's going on?"

Across the ceiling, Kaneki crawled before dropping down on top of Thor, who pretended to play dead. He stood directly in front of their 'guest' his kagune glowing along with his kakugan, one by one, the Avengers attacked, none of them holding back. All until it was only him and Black Widow.

Just as he 'knocked out' Captain, She ran at him full speed. They began throwing blows, most the other would block. Kaneki got stabbed several times, he punched Natasha, but not hard. After several minutes, he picked her up and threw her hard against a padded wall. Not that Jamie knew that.

He stood there for a second, staring menacingly at the man then the lights flicked on. It was Thor. All at once, they got up and stood around Kaneki, who took off his mask, dulled his kakugan, and grinned.

"I think being able to take out all of the Avengers without trying would make me a Extreme-high Threat, wouldn't you Mr. Ward?"

"Next time you want to come and interrogate one of us, tell us in advance. That way we don't lay out the whole spread," Tony said.

"Don't mess with one of our own," Steve added.

"I'm just glad you didn't actually piss him off, he's got a really bad temper," Clint laughed.

"Well, now that you've seen us act as a functioning group," Bruce said.

"And your information on Kaneki," Natasha added.

"And your meal," said Thor.

"You can leave," Kaneki finished. "Before I actually do get pissed, and escort you out the hard way."

The man stumbled back and ran out the door, away from the most mysterious Avenger.

"We really shouldn't be pushing our luck with the government like this," Steve said.

"Yeah, but he was being rude," Kaneki with a cheeky grin.

"And no one messes with you and gets away with it," Tony said.

"True that."

"But can we talk about… everything you said before?" Clint blurted.

"Terrorist?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, that story was super filtered, what really happened?" Natasha asked.

"I went on a date with a ghoul, she tried to eat me. Then some steel beams fell on her. The doctor put her organs in me, thus half ghoul.

"The Terrorist group was getting rid of the CCG, and I needed to get stronger. So I went with them for a while. You wouldn't believe it, but before I was a weak scrawny, hide in the corner, stayed away from conflict human. I was humble, polite, quiet, and always did as I was told."

The group burst out in laughter, unable to picture the freaky as shit ghoul in front of them as he described.

"Whatever," Kaneki said. "I'm going to bed."

He turned and walked out of the room. Ignoring the half vocalized questions that the others couldn't get out due to their laughter.

* * *

R&R Please, I'm not above begging.


	3. Discovering A Ghoul

Hey yo, what's up?! Thanks so much for all the Follows, Favorites and Reviews.

Except, I think there was a misunderstanding from a few of you guys. These aren't a continuing story, and more then anything they're shit posts that I don't really put a lot of effort into. This was really just supposed to be a one shot.

Anyways... Let's say, under a few instances, that Sam finds out the hard way about Kaneki... Here's three different times that Sam learns the secrets of the Eyepatch.

Disclaimer, Enjoy, and...

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

—

**Don't forget to knock!**

—

The Avengers we're preparing their dinner, and about to sit down together to eat. under most circumstances, Kaneki did not join them, and when he did, it would be a cup of coffee.

Though, it was Sam's first night with everyone present at the tower, minus the god of thunder, and Steve and Tony wanted everyone to be there… 'one big happy family'.

"Hey Nat, could you go get the kid? Capcicle and Bruce are about done with the food," Tony said.

There was an indignant 'Hey' from cap, followed by him complaining that his actual name wasn't used, but Bruce's was.

"Setting the table," she replied.

"Clint?"

"Getting the drinks," the archer yelled from another room.

"Kid?" Sam questioned from the island's bar.

"Oh! You know, the Eyepatch," Tony offered, covering his face with his hands to mimic Kaneki's mask

Sam raised a brow, eyes wide. "That freaky ass shit dude is a kid!?"

"He's like… 22," Natasha said. "He's… fun."

"Oh, well I can go get him," Sam offered.

Tony nodded, told Jarvis to direct him to Kaneki's room, then added. "Make sure to knock."

Sam left, and the others stood for a second watching the hall.

Clint came back with freshly ground coffee beans and a bottle of wine, watching Sam's retreating form. "Uh, didn't Kaneki go out earlier for… _lunch?_"

They all stared at the empty hallway for a Langtry moment before Tony broke the silence.

"Welp! I did tell him to knock."

…

Sam followed the directions down to the floor below, and through the maze of halls.

"Hey, uh, Jarvis?"

"_Yes, Sir?_"

"The file on this… Eyepatch? It's scarce, what's with that?"

"_I'm not allowed to tell you, the only ones allowed to give that information are Director Nick Fury of SHIELD, and Mr. Ken himself._" Jarvis explained then continued. "_His is the second to last door on the left._"

"Thanks," Sam said.

He approached the door, and completely forgetting Tony's directions from before walked right in. "Hey, Tony wanted me to grab you for…"

He slammed the door, swallowed his vomit and ran back up to the dining area as fast as he could.

"Guys!" He practically screamed. "He murmured someone!"

A choir is of confused replies came from everyone.

"I went to get the kid… uh, Eyepatch?"

"Kaneki," Bruce supplied.

"There was a dead body on his floor! He was covered in blood! He ripped the… the… the corpse's arm off as I walked in!"

"**Oh," **everyone said. "We thought it was an emergency," Clint said with a half-smirk.

"How is this not an emergency!? There's a dead body in his room and he's dismembering it bare handed!"

"Yeah, were about to eat, and I don't like that image in my head," Natasha commented.

"Honestly, we try really hard not to think about it," Steve added. He placed the meal on the table, sticking a serving spoon in it.

"What are you guys talking about? This isn't okay! What's going on?"

"You'll have to ask him yourself," Tony said. "But I'd wait till he's had a cup of coffee at _least_. He's going to be pissed you walked in on his meal."

Sam paled. "Heh… his what know?"

The elevator bell rang, and the doors opened. Pure rage was flowing off of the white haired ghoul, he walked forward and passed Sam, ignoring his presence completely.

"Stark," he bit. Everyone clinched at the sound. Tony was his favorite, so if he called him and _Stark_, they knew they were **all** in trouble.

Trying to keep face and failing, Tony replied, staring back at the shorter being with panicked emotion. "In my defense I told him to knock," he said throwing his arms up.

"The rule is there for a reason," he growled.

"Kaneki, it's not his fault Sam didn't…" Steve tried but was interrupted with a violent shout.

"You really think I want the new guy coming in while I'm feeding? Do you think I want you guys to see that side of me? To see me tearing a dead man's arm off? Eating his organs? Cleaning his bones?!" He screamed. "The rule is also there to keep you _safe_! And while I don't feel like giving you a lecture on Ghouls, I'll tell you this… it's _dangerous_ to interrupt me when I'm eating!"

Everyone flinched at the sound of his voice hitting peak at the end of every sentence.

Silently, though carrying the focus of the whole room, his rage boiling over, he set to making himself coffee. With their eyes still on him, he looked up showing his kakugan and a malicious glare. "Go sit down," he said with no tone or emotion.

They all scrambled in a fluid motion and sat down at the table. They had their plates dished up by the time Kaneki sat down with is mug of coffee. His teammates stared at their plates if only to avoid eye contact, though never touching their food. After he'd had a few sips he sighed.

"Just because my meal was interrupted, doesn't mean you guys can't eat."

Natasha gave a huff and threw her head back before rolling her neck and looking at Kaneki with a tilted head, and an annoyed gaze. "You have this… gift," she started. "You can create the most _vivid_ pictures in peoples' heads' without saying so much as a single sentence."

He smirked. "Well if fly boy over here would have done the simplest, and most common thing when coming across a closed door, we could have avoided this, and I could have come down later… _after_ I wasn't hungry."

Sam shrunk under his gaze, sliding down in his chair muttering. "I didn't know a kid could be so damn scary."

Kaneki downed the rest of the mug then brought it down on the table with a _thud._ "Well, I'll be back down later. I'm going to go finish eating, and you guys can eat without me. No one tells Birdie a thing, and if I'm interrupted again, I'll eat _you. _I don't care if I get radiation poisoning."

—

**Be warned, there's a dismembered arm in my room**.

—

How he got sick was a mystery to him, some sort of other dimension virus that actually affected him. He wasn't very happy about it.

He felt like crap and had come up for a cup of coffee, but when the others saw the pitiful state he was in, they forced him to the couch, covered him in blankets and set him in front of the tv. He'd been there for a few hours, and really wanted to go back to his room, he had a really good book he wanted to finish.

So he turned off the tv and looked to Sam and Natasha. "If I have to stay up here can someone at least bring me my book?"

Sam, being new, and too nice to the kid for his own good, nodded and smiled.

"Next floor down, second to last door on the left. It on my bed… oh! And be warned there's a dismembered arm in my room on the counter, just ignore it."

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed, then left to grab the novel.

"Why did you leave it out?" Natasha asked after the other had left.

"I was hoping eating would make me feel a bit better, but it was cold, so I left it there for a bit when I came to get a drink and you guys decided to detain me to the couch."

She shrugged. "Knowing you, you'd do something to make yourself sicker without trying." She smirked, then quirked a brow at Kaneki's amused face. "What's up?"

" I think Sam still thinks the 'me eating humans' is a joke."

"He probably does, but if it's really there in the counter then…"

From one floor below, the most unmanly and frightened scream echoed as far three floors above and below.

The sick Ghoul couldn't help but snicker. "I didn't know that sound could come out of an Avenger."

Sam bolted out of the elevator with the book in hand.

"The hell was that!?" He yelled at Kaneki.

He took the book and with a straight face he replied while looking for his page. "I told you, there's a dismembered arm on my counter." He scrunched his nose and scented the man briefly. "Why did you touch it?" He asked, his face genuinely confused.

"I… I thought it was a prop…"

"You've been here like… three weeks, what's the rule with my coffee?"

"Don't touch it."

"Yeah, same goes for my food. Next time, don't touch the disembodied arm. M'kay?"

Sam's eyes went wide as he realized that the part three weeks of cannibalism jokes… weren't jokes.

—

**I Need A Drink**

—

Clint, Tony, and Sam were hanging out around the kitchen island, sitting at the bar and talking when the room filled with an overwhelming aura of darkened.

Stark flinched and muttered. "_Oh shit."_ As Kaneki walked in.

It had been a few days since Sam moved in and had yet to really learn about Kaneki's nature.

He walked in with a black face mask and hoodie, throwing them off as he entered the kitchen.

"Not a single one! It's like… everyone's suddenly gotten rid of depression, and murderers have stopped murduering? What the hell is this? Everyone's healthy? It's been nineteen days! I've been out nineteen days in a row, and not a rotting corpse inside or outside this damned city!"

"Did you check the crematorium?" Clint offered carefully.

"Yes!" He snapped. "All of them! And the mafia, and crime syndicates. Everywhere, for the past nineteen efing days!" He sighed. "I need a drink."

"What week number are you on?"

"Six and a half," he said as he marched off down the hall and went into a room with a high tech lock with a retina scanner. Then came out with an IV bag full of blood. Tossing it in a pot of water and warming it up.

"Hey Kaneki, what's that you got there?" He asked, incredibly confused over his need to find a body.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked with a cold stare.

The man shrugged, unaware of his teammates silently thought thoroughly warning him to dip it. "Just curious," he said.

Out of sight, Kaneki took the bag and poured it into a mug, then held it out for Sam.

"You tell me, Mr. Falcon," he smirked.

"Don't do it Sam," Clint said, receiving a death glare from the hungry Ghoul.

Sam raises the mug to his lips and took a small sip before spitting it violently out.

"The hell!? This is blood!"

Kaneki took the mug back and took a large gulp. "O- too, it's so good," he muttered into the cup.

"Kaneki, stop being gross!"

"Back off Stark!" He yelled. "I'm hungry, so don't test me! Poor Clint might end up as lunch."

"Wait, go back," Sam said wiping his tongue on his shirt. "Why are you drinking blood? And why do you need a corpse!?"

"Oh I thought it was obvious," Kaneki said with a straight face. "I eat humans."


	4. Not Our Ghoul

I didn't think this would blow up as much as it did, and I didn't have any more ideas on how the team would interact, but then inspireation struck. Your welcome. Disclaimer, Enjoy, and...

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

As per Kaneki's request, if he was ever having a nightmare, and screaming bloody murder in his sleep. Do. Not. Approach.

So the following morning, the Avengers were ready to talk things out like they normally did. Especially after what must have been one hell of a bad dream. The boy had been screaming and thrashing, video recordings showed his kagune thrashing and trashing his room as he screamed.

Bruse had Kaneki's coffee ready for him to make, Natasha and Tony sat in the living room, an open chair for him, and Steve stood behind those two, ready to help in any way.

Instead of the brooding darkness that normally flowed out of the elevator after an episode of night terrors, a natural calm washed over the heros. Bringing an eerie element that was forign to them.

Out from the hall walked a young man, fluffy white and black hair, and a positive attitude that almost scared the avengers.

"Good morning everyone, how was your night?" He smiled.

The group looked at one another, Kaneki didn't smile, he smirked, grinned and gave a sadistic show of teeth, but he rarely smiled. And never after a night terror.

"Uh…" Tony started, aware he might be treading on dangerous waters. "How did you sleep Kaneki?"

He gave a laugh and looked at Tony, head tilted slightly. "Who's kaneki? My name is Haise. Haise Sasaki?"

Again, the Avengers shared glances.

"Okay… Haise," Nat started. "How was your night?"

"It was fine… oh you put out coffee? Thanks Bruse, who want's a cup?"

Everyone raised their hands, silent while he brewed each cup.

Tony took his cup, squinted at 'Haise', put the cup on the table, then punched him in the face.

On the floor, holding his hand to his now bruised face, he glared at Tony. "Look, I know you hate me, but you don't have to go punching me in the face."

"Hate…? What?"

"Kaneki, what in the world was your dream about?" Steve asked.

"I can't remember, I think I died. Then I woke up. Sorry if I came down with a poor attitude." He said it genuinely.

Nat looked at the group and spoke. "We need Kaneki back."

"Alright, but how do we get rid of Haise polite pants?" Tony asked.

The one in question looking confused as ever.

"Do ghouls switch personalities?"

"Wait," Haise said. "Ghouls? I'm not a ghoul."

Bruse frowned, "We need to fix this."

…

To keep him distracted, _Haise_ was reading a book with a happy ending, that in itself was strange.

The avengers were in Tony's lab discussing their problem.

"What. Happened?" Clint said, having shown up late and greeting a friendly ghoul, who didn't know he was a ghoul.

"I went back over the video footage from last night," Tony said. "About five minutes before the night terror ended, curled up in the fetal position his hair changed, and he acted as though he was being killed. Now we've discussed Arima, the one who supposedly killed him before he was sent to this dimension. This could be a mental defense mechanism, and the Kaneki we know could be another personality now trapped in Haise's head."

"But Haise isn't real," Steve said.

"Oh he's real, real as you or me."

"But how do we get Kaneki back?" Natasha asked.

Tony flinched and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well?" Bruse asked.

"We need to constantly remind him of his past while beating him within an inch of his life."

"Is that the only option?" Steve asked.

"Uh… try and scare Kaneki out?" Tony said. "Not that I know how to do that."

"Fury?" Clint suggested.

…

Director Fury stood confused at the well mannered, fluffy haired 'not ghoul' as he was handed a cup of coffee.

"I don't care what you have to do, get the foul mouthed, human eating, bad tempered ghoul back. Because this is not our ghoul."

"Hey Haise," Clint said, pulling on his fingerless gloves, now fully geared up. "Let's go to the training room.

"Oh? Are we gonna spar?" he asked, a simple smile on his lips.

"Sure kid," Tony said. "Spar."

…

Bloody, brused, and being the cause of emotional scarring due to the avengers own behavior, Haise snapped.

"You're mean, a smart ass, who doesn't care about others feelings, it's your coffee and you don't share! You're a cocky turd you could beat us all up without trying, so fight the hell back!" Tony had yelled as he hit the kid with a unibeam.

He fell into the fetal position while gripping his pure white locks, giving a horrifying scream. His kagune burst from his back and gripped Tony and threw him through several walls. He blocked the barrage of trick arrows from Clint. Slammed Natasha and Steve into opposite walls and glared with one red eye.

"Who the fuck messed with my head last night?" he said with a snarl on his lips and a deadly look in his eye.

The Avengers were moaning in pain around the training room, Tony came out from the hole in the wall wishing death upon himself before speaking.

"What are you gonna do if we did?" Tony asked.

"Eat one of you," he put a hand to his head. "After I get some aspirin… the hell did you do to me?"

"I missed that foul mouth," Clint said.

"What are you talking about Robin Hood? Damn my head hurts, ugh… I'm going to bed. Call me when it matters."

He stumbled toward the hallway, making his way to his room. The group following, worried and curious.

"Keep following me, see what happens… What kind of trash book is this? And who touched my coffee?"

The group smiled and began leaving. Tony stood in the doorway. "Welcome back, kid," he said with a smile.

"I'll bite your fingers off Stark!"

* * *

Review please.


	5. Ghouls Meet Avengers (Part 1)

This will be a few chapters coming, it's longer, and you can expect a frequent update till it's done.

_Let The Chaos Ensue... _

* * *

Ghouls Meet Avengers (Part 1)

* * *

The heros stood in their colorful uniforms and stared dazed at the lively culture before them.

"Thor," Kaneki said.

The god swallowed. "Yes Kaneki?"

"When we find Loki, and he sends us back to our dimension, I'm going to eat…"

"You will do no such…"

"I'M GOING TO EAT HIM," he yelled. Though his tone was calm, and there was no anger in his voice. The Avengers all confused as to what had happened.

They were battling Loki, who was doing some ridiculous plot, and he'd sent them through a portal. Natasha, Clint, Tony, Thor, Kaneki, and Steve were among them, Kaneki was just glad that Bruse hadn't been called for that particular mission.

The group had awoken on a rooftop, and found themselves without their villain.

"Where are we?" Natasha asked.

Kaneki lifted his nose and scented the air, and a mixture of excitement and horror crossed his face.

"Avengers, welcome to Tokyo. The world's Ghoul capital."

"Shit," Clint said.

"Language," Steve replied.

Kaneki slipped and his laughter won out of the seriousness of the situation. "Did you just say 'language', to another grown man?"

Steve's face fell. "I'm never gonna live that down."

The whole team was at least snickering. "No, no you are not," Tony affirmed.

"Alright guys," Steve said. "Lets stay on task. Kaneki, what's the rundown?"

The ghoul stayed quiet for a minute, looking at every detail around him. The position of the sun in the sky, each of their uniforms, his teammates scents, the people on the street. Everything, before speaking. "Good news and bad news, two of you smell like trash and the rest of you look and smell like a five star meal."

His teammates faces' were confused, at best.

"Don't take it like that," he berated. "Now, the sun is almost down which will cause problems for all of us, even me. I need to find someone I know, and we need to find something foul smelling to cover Thor in."

"What? Why me?"

Kaneki just stared at him for a moment before replying. "You're a god. You smell delicious, and I'll bet ghouls are already trying to find the source of your scent."

"Anything else?" Steve asked.

"Uh, yeah. If a dove sees me in or out of uniform we might be having problems."

"Might?" Nat asked.

"I don't know how long I've been gone from this dimension. From what I can tell we're in, or just outside of, the 20th ward, but there's no damage, so it's safe to say it's been a while, but if it's recent at all then they'll recognize me, and who I am and attack."

"Okay, so what do doves look like? You said they're like, guys in white suits?" Tony asked.

"Guys in suits, carrying white briefcases. They're actually hard to miss."

"Anything else?" Clint asked.

"Yeah…"

"Ugh," the archer sighed.

"We all need to get into some street clothes," Kaneki laughed.

"Oh," Clint said.

…

It had taken them a while to get civies, and once they did the sun was almost down.

"Anything I do here," Kaneki said, glaring over his shoulder at his team. "Is in character, don't try and stop me, and don't question my personality."

"Okay, kid. Whatever you say."

Still glaring, Kaneki looked forward. "If we're lucky, that cheap perfume will cover god of thunder's scent, we need to find a hotel for the night. And maybe head to the fourth ward in the morning"

"What's in the fourth ward?" Nat asked as she adjusted the scarf around her neck.

"There's a mask shop, I know the owner, and the owner knows my friends. Unless we're even more lucky, and we randomly run into one."

"Since when has luck ever been on your side?" Clint asked.

"Don't patronize me," Kaneki hissed.

"Is it just me or did you get even more grumpy," Steve said.

Kaneki slumped into his shoulders and walked a little faster.

"I do believe the adolescent has gotten moodier too," Thor added.

Kaneki walked a little faster, taking quick notice of the lack of people in the area. He'd accidentally lead them straight into a ghoul's territory. He gained a small smirk on his face then walked just a bit faster.

"Awe com'on Kaneki," Tony said. "We're just joking."

Kaneki lifted his hand and mocked them using it like a mouth.

"Chill out," Clint said.

Kaneki was a few paces ahead of his group, walking past a few seemingly normal people. Though he smelled were ghouls. Then stopped.

"Freeze teem," he demanded. Without a second thought they all stopped dead in their tracks and the group of hungry ghouls got confused. Turning on his heal he looked back at the group. "Excuse you," he said. "These are my humans."

The three young ghouls, two males and a female, slumped their shoulders and scouled. "You're in our territory," they glarred.

"This isn't your territory," he said. "It's mine."

"If it's yours," the girl said. "How come I've never seen your face around here before?"

"I've been gone, but the 20th ward is mine. Leave now and I won't hurt you." He smiled playfully and got into an odd fighting stance.

One of the teen boys laughed, the Avengers' looking on edge more and more as time ticked slowly by. "I don't know if you've noticed, but there's only one of you and three of us. And all you've got to back you up is a bunch of humans."

Looking past his bangs, his eye went red and his kagune shot out. "You three will be a piece of cake."

He grabbed each of them and threw them down the alley they stood at the end of. The Avengers looked down, but couldn't see anything in the dark the alley provided. All they heard was smashing and the awful squelching of someone's bodies.

A few minutes later, Kaneki came out unharmed and covered in blood that wasn't his. A light smile on his face. He turned the corner and kept walking. "Those three are way too young to know anything I need to know. So questioning them was useless."

He kept walking and the others cautiously followed.

"Are we… bait?" Tony asked, a hash scowl on his face.

"Well you weren't before," he said. "But as a ghoul without a plan, you've really got to go with the flow to find a plan. So here we are, me the interrogator, and you the bait."

He looked at them over his shoulder with a sincere smile.

"Happy kaneki slashing other ghouls is scarier than mad Kaneki slashing bad guys," Steve whispered.

…

They ran into a few other ghouls, some wouldn't confront them as they were a group, so Kaneki would just attack them, though never in front of his team, but none of them knew anything. It was nearing midnight and his teammates were getting tired, yawning every few minutes and starting to stumble from fatigue.

So when they were about to round a corner, and Kaneki held his fist up for them to be silent and hold their position, they did and their attention perked up. Kaneki whispered to his team.

"I can hear a ghoul feeding around the corner, you guys stay here." He scented the air, and muttered to himself. "No, it can't be…"

He ran around the corner, finding the Hazelnut Ghoul with a messy corpse in front of him.

Kaneki let out a small laugh. "Of all the people, who do I find in my territory?" He slid his hands in his pockets and stood within attacking range of his old friend.

Turning with angry red eyes, and his Kagune quickly drawn, he froze. "Kaneki?"

"Nishiki," he said.

He frowned, his eyes returned to normal and he withdrew his kagune. "You're supposed to be dead."

Kaneki nodded. "True, but aren't you gonna say something snarky back?"

"No, because you're dead," he bit. He was almost glaring.

"Nishiki, I'm not dead. I'm still alive I just…"

Nishiki lunged forward and drew his Kagune again. Stabbing Kaneki though the gut and pinning him to the wall.

"What kind of shit is the Quinx squad up to now? They have to bring back a friend from the dead? And you call us the monsters," he spit.

Kaneki glarred and forced his kakugan, and his kagune shot out his back. "Is this not proof enough, I'm not going to fight you!" he yelled.

"But you can be damned sure we will," Natasha said running at Nishiki.

The initial surprise took him off guard, and she was able to put her bood in his face, knocking him away. Thor hit him further away with his hammer, Clint with an arrow in his arm, pinning him to the wall after he stood, and the rest of the avengers flocked around Kaneki.

Tony helped him up after he slumped to the ground, and was violently shoved off. "The hell you guys?! I told you to stay put, this is my fight."

"Obviously," Clint said. "Not a fight."

"It wouldn't be a fight. He knows that much, I've already thrown him through a grate."

Nishiki's head perked up at the mention of one of the first times they met, not very many people knew how bad he'd beaten him.

"Hey Kaneki?" Nishiki said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to play with your food," he grinned.

Kaneki smiled. "I really don't need to tell you, they're my friends."

Nishiki smiled and pulled the arrow from his arm. "Glad you're back from the dead."

The ghoul nodded then turned to his teammates, "Now get the hell out of here while I have a conversation!"

The avengers walked away, scolded.

"Kaneki, where have you been?"


	6. Ghouls Meet Avengers (Part 2)

Birthday Chapter, Leave me reviews on the story as a gift. :)

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

_Ghouls Meet Avengers (Part 2)_

* * *

He gave a shallow laugh. "In another dimension."

"In another dimension?" He asked in a flat tone, and his expression fell.

Kaneki nodded and began to pace. "Yeah, when Arima 'killed me', I woke up in America. Flash forward a few weeks, found that where I ended up, ghouls didn't exist."

"What?"

"So I find work at this little cafe, then that worlds government, the super spies of that dimension, they traced several severed limbs and skeletons back to me and…"

"They try to kill you?"

"No, actually," he laughed. "Because I hadn't actually broken any laws they only threatened to experiment me, then they dragged me to their base and made me join a team of heros…"

Around the corner, Tony laughed loudly. "He loves us!"

"Shut up," Kaneki yelled. He turned back to Nishiki. "They've never seen me be nice, and they've never seen me go full ghoul on anyone, so they're in for some surprises.

"So if you were in their dimension, how did you get back to ours?"

Kaneki rolled his eyes and groaned. "We were fighting a god, who likes to watch things go wrong for other people. He sent us here."

Nishiki frowned. "And what are you going to do now?"

"Well for me, it's been almost three years, so I'll be heading back home."

"But isn't this your home… What about everyone you left?"

"Nishiki, there's no CCG where I was."

The other ghoul laughed, and nodded heavily. "I see, so how are you gonna get back?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for…"

Around the corner, Clint screamed in the most unmanly manner.

"Ghouls," Kaneki blurted. His eyes were wide and he rushed forward without a second thought. Nishiki followed close behind.

His team was surrounded, five ghouls, each had one of his team mates in their grasp. Clint had a nasty bite out of his shoulder.

"Damn," the one who had Clint said. "This one tastes good."

"Lucky," another one said. "This one smells like grandpa."

"This one has lead poisoning," said a third.

"Lucky me, this girl smells _fine_."

"Piss off you ugly bastard," Natasha said. She tried to free herself from the ghouls' grip, but couldn't as she was held tightly in his two tailed rinkaku.

"Dude… this guy smells like something gourmet would eat." One said about Thor.

"Look at these guys, they want a taste of our find," the supposed ringleader said.

The one holding Tony laughed. "Well they're not getting any."

Kaneki scowled and released his Kagune. "I'll give you one chance to give me back my team."

"Your team?" one laughed. "These lousy…"

Kaneki didn't give him a chance to finish, and grabbed him by his body and kagune and tore them apart, Clint hissing in pain at the movement. He threw the leader against the nearest wall, his body landing with a meaty thud against the brick.

He turned with manic rage and targeted the one holding Natasha next.

"Kaneki, mauver…"

Ignoring his teammate, he launched himself forward and tackled the ghoul. Punching him left and right and left and right again. He pulled Nat from the other's grip, tearing the Rinkaku from his body, but at that point, he was out cold.

Thor was struggling against being pinned against the wall by an ukaku, Kaneki kicked her in the head before running her through and knocking her away from the group.

Looking for his next target, he spotted Steve in the grasp of a female ghoul, he repeated what he did with the leader then looked to Tony.

Charging forward, he stabbed all off his tentacle like limbs through the man holding him and bashed him back and fourth against the alley walls. "You don't touch my family!"

Pulling his Kagune back, and letting it flow in a threatening manner behind him, the last conscious ghoul looked at him with horror. "Who are you?"

"Eyepatch," he said. "Don't suppose you know that name?"

All he had to do was mention the name, and he was already trying to get away, even in such an injured state.

"Avengers," Kaneki said, "Let's get going."

He turned and walked away, Nishiki following cautiously. And his team with expressions of pure horror.

Once out of hearing range, Nat spoke. "You've never fought like that before…"

"That was disgraceful, Kaneki." Steve said.

"Steve," Kaneki said softly. "Ghouls are very durable, and all five of them will be just fine."

"Kaneki," Nishiki said. "Is an SS Rated ghoul, but with those skills…"

"Don't say it Nishiki," Kaneki drawled.

"I'd say your SSS," he finished.

"What does that mean?"

"It means he's the hardest kind to beat."

Tony scoffed. "Well we knew that."

"Why have you been holding back, Kaneki?" Natasha asked.

"Because If I were to do anything remotely close to fighting a ghoul when fighting a human, their body would instantly start to break apart and they would die on the first hit. I fought like that during the Chitauri invasion, but none of you actually saw."

"You should be a warrior for the gods, Kaneki."

Nishiki looked at Kaneki, questioning Thor's sanity. Though only shrugged.

"Clint, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, other than the fact that… oh yeah, HE JUST TOOK A BITE OUT OF ME!"

"I didn't want to freak you out at the beginning, but I expected at least one of you to get eaten at least a little bit."

"Now I know why you don't want us in your room when you're eating," Tony said. "Even just watching that much…" he shivered with a disgusted look on his face.

"I've tried to tell you," he bit.

"It's also rude," Nishiki said. "Not to mention dangerous."

Kaneki laughed a bit. "Remember the first time we met?"

"With Hide?"

"No," Kaneki shook his head. "When you kicked that guy's head off. Then tried to kill me cause I was in your territory?" He said with a pleasant smile. Confusing his team.

"Oh yeah, back when you first turned ghoul." Nishiki smiled and nodded. "Yeah, then Toka came and beat the shit out of me and shoved flesh down your throat."

Kaneki laughed. "I thought she was gonna kill me after I spit it out."

The two of them laughed together, and the Avengers looked disturbed.

"Is killing humans some kind of sport to you?" Steve asked Nishiki.

"Steve," Kaneki hissed.

"No, Kaneki," Thor said. "He has a point." The whole team nodded at the sentiment.

Nishiki opened his mouth to speak but Kaneki held up his hand.

"Remember back on the jet after we'd captured Loki, when we first met. I said I hadn't done anything illegal?"

His team nodded. "Because you only eat murder and suicide victums. And for some reason the actual act of cannibalism isn't against the law," Clint said.

"Well that only goes for your dimension," Kaneki said. "In this dimension," he turned and looked back to the Avengers with his Kakugan showing. "All humans are game where I'm considered." He turned forward and kept walking, each of his teammates with a sinking feeling in their gut.

They may be with their friend, but this was not the Kaneki they knew.

Nishiki looked between the group and Kaneki. "But he's got more morals than me, and he doesn't normally kill for no reason."

"Nishiki," Kaneki said. "My team needs to realize exactly what I've done and what I'm capable of. Don't sugar coat it."

"Kaneki," Natasha said. "We know you're not all that happy about what you did with Aogiri, but don't you think this is taking it a bit far?"

"Every life has value," he said. "I was one of the only people who could see that. They couldn't get it through their thick skulls, that we were all people with families and friends. Just different species." He paused and stopped walking, the group behind him doing the same. "As long as you know that and keep that in mind when killing… well, then you're only as much of a monster as you allow yourself to be."

The group continued on in silence, thinking heavily on Kaneki's words.

"Nishiki?"

"Yeah, Kaneki?"

"Where's Toka?" he asked carefully.

Nishiki smiled. "I've been wondering when you'd ask that. She owns a little cafe, Yomo is there too, I've actually been heading that way while we're walking. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Kaneki took a breath and smiled. Ready to see his friend that he'd been missing for so long.


	7. Ghouls Meet Avengers (Part 3)

Is anyone proof reading these? No? Okay.

**Tomorrow-Today: **About the Quinx, they never necessarily needed Kaneki to figure out how to make the Quinx squad, they just needed to put the Kagune organ into a human. Thanks for the review

**Everyone Else Who Reviewed:** I love to hear from you, I love reading your responses. I'm so glad you all like this story.

I honestly _still_ have no Idea how it took off so much.

_Let the Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Ghouls Meet Avengers (Part 3)

* * *

There was a lot of yelling, The Avengers sat tense in the now closed coffee shop. Yomo had tended to Clint's injured shoulder, and set back to cleaning up the glass that Touka had thrown at Kaneki after he'd surprised her with a hug attack.

In the back room Kaneki was the target of a endless assault of names.

Useless.

Bakaneki.

Moron.

Jerk.

And a slew of others.

"Should we…" Tony asaked.

"No," Nishiki said. Though Natasha's words overlapped his.

"You wanna deal with _that,_" she pointed toward the sound of shattering plates. "_And_ a mad Kaneki?"

Thor coughed, making a face. "That would be… foolish, to say the least."

After a few more minutes, Touka came out straightening her aperon. Kaneki came out looking shaken, a mood the team hadn't seen on him.

"So," she said. "What did you bring in, a month's supply of food?"

"What is it with all of you?" Steve yelled.

"Steve…" Kaneki started.

"No, Kaneki. I'm kinda sick of feeling like these people could turn on us at any second and…"

"And what?" Nishiki glarred. "Eat you?"

"Yes!" Seve stood abruptly, his chair sliding back. "I don't like it here, and I don't like seeing Kaneki like this. Back home you were predictable, emotions were… rare."

"I will say," Thor said. "It is a new side of you. Seeing you like this… it's…"

"Uncomfortable." Steve said.

"Kaneki," Clint said. "Nat and I have been in all sorts of uncertain territory, but this is nerve wracking on a new level. We know you're not gonna eat us, but what about these guys."

"They're just joking…"

"Joking about eating us?" Steve yelled.

"Kaneki, do you even know about how we really feel about what you eat?" Thor asked.

"Of course I do," Kaneki said. He pulled his hand down his face, his hand resting at the bottom of his Chin. Touka noticed and her eyes widened slightly.

"Kaneki, these people kill humans, and eat them," Steve emphasized.

"Who do you think taught me to scavenge for dead bodies?" Kaneki said. Yomo subconsciously raised his hand.

"And you're disgracing the dead!" Steve yelled.

"I'm doing the only thing I can to survive!"

"Kaneki! Don't you get it, we feel like prey to these guys! At any second they choose, they could decide to kill us."

Kaneki took a breath, looking at his two closest teammates. "Tony, Natasha, you haven't said a word."

"Clint is right, Steve is also kinda right," Natasha said. "Kaneki we're all scared."

Tony gave a shallow laugh. "We're the _Avengers_ for crying out loud. And we can't do anything against these guys." He motioned to the three ghouls in the room. "Kaneki," he stood, walking to his friend. "We've seen you get stabbed through the chest, and it's left a gaping hole we could see through, and you're still alive. You can tear people limb from limb, and you're the only person Natasha can't beat hand to hand on the team. One wrong move for us here, and we die."

Kaneki molded his expression back to that of what the avengers knew. Then spoke.

"Steve I'm sorry that what I eat _bugs you_, get the hell over it. And me showing emotion, instead of **repressing** it, is probably healthier. I know you guys are scared, I understand that this is uncertain territory for you guys. I'll do my best to protect you. As for Nishiki's joke, they're all uncomfortable and uncertain as well."

The group nodded, mumblings of agreement were heard.

"I show up on their doorstep almost three years after I _died_, and have a team of humans tailing behind me. Don't forget perspective, obviously I'm still the only one who can see both sides," he sighed. "This is so ridiculous."

He looked at his team, they didn't seem that all reassured, he lowered his head and pointed to the door.

"Touka, can I talk to you?"

She gave a small nod.

"Nishiki, don't make it worse."

The ghoul nodded and Kaneki and Touka stepped out.

"I don't like that look Kaneki, it's the same look you've had several times. It's never ended well."

"It's not _that _bad of an idea."

Touka quirked her eyebrow. "Last time I saw that look, you _died._"

"Okay, so maybe it's a bad idea."

"What is it?" She sighed.

"Well, they're not comfortable around you. And that's stupid, I know. But I want them to stay safe till we get home, the only way I can keep them away from ghouls…"

"No."

"The thing is I just want to see a few other people while I'm here."

"I'm not letting you."

"I wanna see Hinami."

"This is stupid."

"And I want to visit Hide's grave."

"Forget stupid, it's suicide… _AGAIN!_"

"Touka," he said.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what? I'm just looking at you." he laughed.

"Yes, but you're looking at me through your bangs, and with those eyes."

"My eyes are normal!" he defended.

"Your eyes are just really sad." She said, shaking her head.

Kaneki's expression fell flat. "Look, I just want to keep them safe. This is the only way."

"For how long, Kaneki? How are you planning to get back to 'your dimension'?"

Taking a deep breath, he ran his fingers through his hair, fisting it. "Ugh, I need to find loki. Or wait until he gets bored with all this, and just sends us back. Except the team keeps fighting, and he thinks it's funny so until they're in a comfortable position, they are gonna be tense and on edge."

"What even is this team, Kaneki?"

"They're the Avengers, well, we're the Avengers. The dimension I came from doesn't have other ghouls, no CCG, just SHIELD. I work for them. They don't experiment on me. It's a win win."

"I can't believe you're going to go back," she huffed.

"Three years. I have a life there."

"You had a life _here_."

"It's been too long for me now Touka."

She frowned, nodded then hugged Kaneki tightly.

"I'll see if I can contact Hinami."

The two of them walked soberly back into the cafe, Yomo and Nishiki staring in silence at the Avengers, and the Avengers staring back at them from opposite sides of the room.

"I hope you know he's commiting suicide to keep you _safe_." Touka bit, then walked through the employee's only door up a set of stairs.

Yomo raised his eyebrow, and hummed his question.

"She's gonna call Hinami."

"She's part of Ayato's group now, but he's not quite who he used to be either," Nishiki said.

Yomo nodded. "I can only guess what comazzi plan you've got cooked up, but tonight let's get your friends somewhere to sleep."

Kaneki nodded, he had his team follow him and Yomo up to the guest room above the cafe. The six of them in two rooms.

"Kaneki," Yomo said.

Kaneki stepped out of his shared room with Nat and Clint, shutting the door behind him.

"Yoshimura would be proud of what you've done with yourself."

Kaneki gained a small smile. "Thank you."

"But taking your team to the CCG is a terrible plan."

His smile vanished, and he looked at the floor. "How did you…"

"You may be walking enigma to them," he laughed. "But I was the one who trained you."

Kankei nodded.

"I don't think I'll have time to see Hinami, but I'd like to leave her a letter. I want to see Hide's grave tomorrow, and I want to go alone."

Yomo nodded. "I understand. You have a good night. Sleep well."

"Sleep?" Kaneki laughed. "I haven't had something fresh in years. Does 'Re:' need any supplies while I'm out?"

…

"Kaneki, what did they mean, suicide to keep us safe?" Nat asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just gonna make sure that you all make it back home alive. Go to sleep."

It took a while, but his two teammates fell into unconsciousness, and the ghouls slipped on his mask and disappeared out the window.


	8. Ghouls Meet Avengers (Part 4)

It's short, get over it.

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Ghouls Meet Avengers (Part 4)

* * *

Kaneki went to where he was apparently buried, body and all. Hide's name was on the stone next to his. He crouched down and spoke to the silence he was alone with.

"Hey old friend," he said. "I've missed you the most. Don't tell Touka though," he laughed.

"Somehow I ended up in a different dimension, I had a good life until SHIELD came and found me, but now I'm part of a great team. They are here with me now, and I don't know what to do.

"Despite everything, they're still disgusted by me. And they're afraid my friends are going to eat them. Nishiki might, but Touka and Yomo wouldn't. I know that. But They're afraid, and we're not going to be able to go home till they feel safe. And it's so stupid.

"I'm going to eat that god," he laughed to himself.

"I'm going to take them to the CCG for protection. The most important thing is that they get home, I don't think I'll make it so… I'll see you soon Hide."

…

Kaneki arrived back at Re: said his quick farewells to Yomo and a longer farewell to Touka. He left Hinami and even Ayato letters, a few pages long each. He and his team left the cafe and walked unassumingly down the road toward the CCG headquarters.

"Kaneki," Tony said.

"Yeah?"

"What kind of suicide plan are they talking about?"

"Yeah, I didn't have a chance to question you about it last night," Steve said.

Kaneki drew his hands down his face. "You guys need to get home, your earth needs you more than it needs a non cannibalistic vigilante with a creepy mask. While in my world, it's my job to make sure you get home." He turned to Thor. "Unless little brother feels like sending us back before he's done being bored?"

Thor frowned and shook his head.

They walked in silence, once and a while an avenger piping up to ask a question to Kaneki, though he simply stayed silent.

It took several hours, as Kaneki was leading them in circles for several hours simply to pass the time, after all of them looked sluggish and red from the heat of the sun, he walked into the main lobby of the CCG building.

Doves and their hellish briefcases everywhere, and what does he do? He walks up to the front desk and asks a question to the _receptionist._

"Excuse me ma'am," he said with false urgency. "Could you tell me where Senior Investigator Amon is? I have a matter of life or death that I need to discuss with him."

She gained a serious look on her face, brushing her brown hair out of her face and dialling harshly on the office phone. She spoke to a few people and then hung up. "If you take this elevator off on floor 58, he'll be waiting at the elevator for you."

He gave a curt bow and speed walked to the elevator, his team in tow.

They loaded the elevator and as soon as the doors were shut he began speaking. "You are incapable of defending yourself against ghouls, if it seems detrimental to my goal, I am not affiliated with you. For the time being, Natasha and Tony are in charge, in that order. Your goal ultimately is protection until you can get home. How you got here is unknown, and how you will leave is how you got here. Is. That. Understood?"

His team tense, they nodded.

"Good."

He faced the closed elevator doors and pulled on his mask, forcing his kakugan. He watched the numbers. 50… 55… 58… The doors opened and Kotoro Amon stood there shocked as hell.

Every inspector around him pulled out their quinques out at a second, but as the senior investigator threw his hand out to stop them, they all hesitated.

"I don't believe in ghosts, who are you?" Amon asked.

Kaneki laughed, a kind light in his black and red eye. "It still bugs you that you don't know why I wouldn't kill you. Doesn't it?"

Amon frowned. "What do you want, Eyepatch."

Kaneki lifted his hands and returned his eye to normal, he took a step closer and out of the elevator. "These humans need your help. I surrender if you help them."

"I don't believe you."

Kaneki sighed, slowly he moved his hands down to the straps on his mask and removed it. Still holding it in his hands, he interlocked his fingers behind his head, and got to his knees. "I surrender."


End file.
